1. Field of the Disclosure
This invention relates in general to wellhead assemblies and in particular to a tubing hanger assembly that maintains tension in a string of production tubing extending into a well.
2. Background
Some wells have completion strings with tubing that experiences thermal expansion over time. To compensate for the expansion, the tubing may be placed under tension. With sufficient tension, the expansion merely relaxes some of the tension. The travel distance associated with the expansion is less than the distance the tubing was stretched during the tensioning. Thus, even when the tubing expands over time, the tubing does not buckle within the wellbore.
It is often desirable to provide for a fluid supply line that will extend into the well. Certain existing tubing tensioning arrangements prevent the use of a fluid supply line that will descend through and below the tubing hanger. For example, the geometry of the well below the tubing hanger will provide for a fluid line fitting that is located at a predetermined distance from the axis of the inner bore of the wellhead. Certain existing tensioning arrangements do not allow for a fluid passage through the tubing hanger that can communicate with the fluid line fitting below the tubing hanger.